


Then sun goes blowing up

by Alerta



Series: Skyrim: Aragorn Tress [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked in the ghost town. Shadows of the past haunting him still, and old inn this is the place where everything started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit damn it” he squared again as he found nothing but burned down papers at old fort everything was destroyed no plans nothing. Just old story that Dragonborn was sent in the dymholow crypt and never came back. Not as human anyway. He paced again in the old fort ruins “Shit, damn it!” he looked up at the sky that was lost to them “After all this work of getting in here nothing!” he thought aloud looking at the sky “Is this some kind of joke!” he shouted at the sky “Is this were suppose to happen?!” still shouting and sending curses to the sky. As he calmed he thought about his next move ok it would look like dymholow crypt was next.

Aragorn was in the so called crypt but again nothing. As he turned to leave he caught glance at old skeleton that laid there holding book perhaps or notes. He walked close and took the notes carefully opening pages seeing notes on vampires and their royal blood. “Well this helpful” he thought aloud and sat up near skeleton “Well bud what’s your story” Aragorn asked “I hope better than mine – but see… your notes gives me little use – cause Dragonborn is not part of vampire royal blood…” Aragorn thought looking over crypt “But that woman in the castle can answer more of my questions, than you bud!” he looked again at the skeleton, and left this crypt, heading next to Windhelm seeking his answers about elder scroll that was sold to orc that worked there librarian. 

He walked in the ghost town. Shadows of the past haunting him still, and old inn this is the place where everything started. 

_ ‘This is your fault boy, they came here because of you’ – spoke his uncle his father was defending him not only from attack but from harsh words too. ‘This is not his fault – these abominations would have came anyway’ – ‘Yeah keep talkin’ spoke Chris.  _

_ Blow after blow enemies came closer to them and after long battle only Alis himself and their father stood but not for long after awhile everything went black. _

Aragorn shook his head memories came back his pain and… so much death been here, people he knew where down people he cared about. Only bone remained here other’s been too scared to come here – “Cursed place” They called Winterhold. Aragorn walked remembering his favorite places smiling at happy memories with his sister and father playing in snow and at sad ones when his uncle and some other family members shouted at him and cursed him.“It’s still painful after all this time” he said to himself looking at the sky when lonely snowflake fell down. He sighed and looked at fallen down bridge too Winterhold. Now there was large gap – hole in one place. He moved near the bridge looking at it and in the place he used to like to sit and collect his thoughts  ‘ _Not everyone can be the same – change is sometimes for good reasons. Maybe you are born to do something good or to find new road.’_ He remembered words of Arch mage looked at the college “Two years – mages would have hated to see this place became like this!” Bridge gap was big one fall… he could be dead for instant if he had fallen down from here. “No way around this!”  he walked back a little bit his head down looking down at his steps breathing deep. As he looked up he motioned to run. When he reached the edge he jumped felt wind blowing and his breathing catch as he grabbed the other edge with his left arm “Shit!” flashes of pain streaming his body he pulled himself up his left arm was cut and shoulder  out of join “Shit!” he shouted again but stood up holding onto his left arm. Slowly moved into building looked around and went inside the huge hall at front of the entrance in the college. There were three doors Arch mage quarters Arcanaeum – “This must be it” he breathed in and ventured into the room. “NO, NO, NO!” everything was burned down not tome left. His heart was pounding from anger he took one book shelves and thrown it to ground making more mess, after that pushed some tables down and broke some chares to the wall “How? How on the word? How?!” There were nothing here nothing left “HOW ON HELL I SUPOSE TO SAVE THIS FUCKING WORLD?!” He shouted, his voice echoing through empty halls. After Arcanaeum he went to Arch mage quarters and other quarters to – nothing. He felt rage coming up; Aragorn sat on the ground holding his left arm, and felt something some kind of little door down. “Basement?” . Aragorn opened the door and jumped down looking around to see anything if anyone would be attacking – nothing, only silence. He walked icy road further into that place opened next door and then other. Till he heard some sort of sound or voice “Come here young Tress” he opened one more doors to see what was behind it – light blinded him and he started to search for his dagger “It won’t be necessary, young wolf!” Aragorn looked at ‘something’ – lightly put “Why? Who are you? Why did you call me like that?” Light spoke “I am Augur of Dunlain. And yes wolf I know about you despite being not werewolf you are wolf dangerous fighter without fear and courage – with dark and dangerous past that still haunts. Wolf is like that always leading and don’t afraid to show his jaws even to the dragon!” Aragorn came closure “Can you speak clearer!” “You are seeking ancient power ancient writing!” Aragorn looked at Augur “If you mean elder scrolls then speak!” “Your enemy his it well only woman in the tower and those without speech knows it. Travel to throat of the world to find out more, in this place there are nothing!” 

Light extinguished leaving   Aragorn alone in the dark room. I need to find new exit of this place. He walked still holding  his damaged arm. This trip was over his arm marked that. 

 After some time walking he found the door that led to the rooms. Pats the rooms were courtyard and after that giant gap. He took better majeure of counting length of jump and this time jump was without incident. Aragorn walked near the horse and after some troublesome and painful time he got up and motioned horse to move to south – home to new fort that was still to be prepared for anything.    


	2. Chapter 2

He road into fort and seen crowd gathering near him people eyes full of hope and awe – like he was some kind of hero. “Well friend I haven’t expected you to be back so soon?!” Celann spoke and greet him with strong clap over his back. Aragorn winced and stumbled a little further “Sorry my bad!” apologized Celann and took not of his left arm Aragorn looked at him “I have something important to speak about is everyone here?” “Yes! But you need to rest, wolf!”  Aragorn looked Gunmar “There are no time to rest!” Aragorn looked at both men “We have none left – the sooner we find a way” he pointed at the sky were sun was red like it was bleeding “The better… We don’t know how many of monster’s there are” Celann came closer “Do you even know where to look and what to luck!” Aragorn shook his head “I take it as no” “Yeah but I know where to start” Gunmar looked at him “Yeah, yeah – greybeards – those old hermits not even sending message to you – do you think they care?” Gunmar spoke. They walked near the war planning room “They won’t interview, that’s their way or it is say so” Aragorn spoke. As he entered the room he saw companion new lieder and thieves guild leader bickering also imperials and Stormcloack’s _weren’t nice_ to each other. “Remind me.” Vilkas looked at Sorine and Elis “Why we have to work with those lowlife’s” he pointed finger at Brynjolf “Neither I have desire to work with yah dog”. On the next side Tulius and Ulfric were exchanging angry glances at each other – ‘at least they weren’t shouting’ Aragorn’s wariness of the road and his hurting arm wasn’t good combination with shouting – it only caused him a bigger head ache.

Aragorn stood straight and walked near arguing man Ulfric and Tulius acknowledged his presence and walked near the table with map and messages. Aragorn cleared his throat and Brynjolf with Vilkas looked at who had intervened their bickering as they saw him they stopped shouting but still exchange angry looks at each other over the table ‘How one hell of the world I need to make them work together?’ He thought and placed his hand over his eyes to try and brush away his weariness. “Wolf?” Gunmar looked worried “Nothing to worry about friend” Aragorn looked at him Elisa was standing near the other wall waiting to greet him. “I am sorry for this quick message. But I need to know what the news is? Status of enemy’s troop movements and what spies in the towns report.” Celann stepped in “They are gathering in old tombs and caves still wary of human presence more coming through walls of High Rock, Cyrodiil and Morowind.” Aragorn nodded “So they are preparing for war – so will we contact vampire hunter parities those countries. Ask for their counsel if possible and their situation!” he gave the order to Celann. Now Brynjolf stepped in “Our spies report nothing of any vampire activities in the cities but they found some mages and healers that would like to join our cause?” Aragorn nodded “Good work, but take every precaution on accepting new people here we already took everyone we knew!” Aragorn leaned a little on the table “The last question will be about our army status.” Tulius spoke first “Legionaries are ready but emperor requested your presence. He doesn’t like the idea that some young man commanding the armies” Ulfric spoke “that’s complete nonsen…” “Enough!” Aragorn cut them and looked at commander Tulius “Well Tulius what you think about me.” Aragorn stepped near commander “Do you think I am incompetent to lead? Do you think I would fail and led my men to danger without precaution? Do you not trust me?” Tulius looked at him “No! I don’t think you would. But others in the Imperial city believe differently. That’s why you need to head there and show them error of their thought!” Ulfric looked at Tulius “We don’t have enough time, and there are army that quickly is building their numbers!” Aragorn turned to Ulfric “You right Ulfric we don’t have time, but if we would attack now like some uncontrolled beast we would lose immediately, we cannot wait but we cannot attack too.” He hummed to himself pacing a bit rising his head thinking about possible solution “And also if we want to beat them we need larger army. That means even more allies!” Men were following his movements as he paced through room “We will send emperor letter – Tulius send him invitation to the fort – that hopefully would buy us some time!” Then Aragorn’s eyes turned to Ulfric “I believe you know how to use the Thum, so you trained with grey beards – on next trip you are coming with me Jarl Ulfric.” Then his eyes looked at every person gathered in the room “The meeting is over, get back to your duties if you have them” Aragorn smiled and left room. He headed out to infirmary as Elisa sneaked up at him and grabbed his left arm. Aragorn winced from shock of pain that came through it “Can’t you stay safe only one day. Is that too much to ask” Aragorn looked at her – leaned and kissed her “I believe this compensates it?” Aragorn spoke “No it’s not” Elisa looked at him. Aragorn leaned again and kissed her even deeper this time “What about this?” Elisa looked at him and smiled “DO you think you can squirm out of this one!” Aragorn lowered his head “No, it looks like I can’t” She smiled softly at him led him to his now as she stayed often their room “As I asked before can’t you stay safe even a day?” Aragorn looked at her when she removed his clothing and started to put his shoulder back to place correctly and heal it. “Considering of what I do for living… Hm… I don’t think that’s possible” He coughed her eyes into his light green ones “They are asking for me to lead them for me to be a hero” he lowered his head again “But what you said today!” Aragorn didn’t look up at her “No matter what I would have told them still people would listen to what _I_ have to say not some puffed up imperial boy” Elisa smiled at that giving his arm quick brush of her soft fingers Aragorn still didn’t raised his eyes to her “They are asking for me to be a hero. How can I be one? How can I save them, if I don’t know where to go what to do to save this world?” She took his face in her palm and looked at his eyes as they darted on her face “You are not to do this alone” she smiled at him helping him at ease “Every hero has people helping him; you have to, my wolf”. “Why people keep calling me wolf!” he asked her and smiled “Because you resemble one” she smiled and kissed him.                              


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after...

He woke at the bang on their room door Elisa stirred in his lap and moved to face him. Her eyes scanning his sleepy face, then slowly smile crept up her face as he moved near hr to give her a lazy kiss. “Good morning” she hummed to him “slept well”. Aragorn closed that small gap between them and neared her tights as knocking at the doors became more erratic. Elisa smiled and pushed him out of bed “Back to work lazy wolf !” Aragorn looked at her his brows up at her mockery. He put some clothes and came closer to her kissing her, then leaving through the door.

He went outside and followed Stormcloack soldier to Tulius “We will leave – now!” he proclaimed “I am coming with you!” Celann joined in “We need at least one person to command our forces here” Aragorn spoke “Tulius you are the best for this job I can’t leave Celann nor Gunmar to lead them!” Celann gave Aragorn disapproving sight.  Aragorn looked at both men “I am not leaving until tomorrow.”  He glanced at both men and left them standing alone. Elisa walked out of the room and caught him by the arm as he tried to walk near the site where he could overlook everything “Aragorn, what’s wrong” Elisa asked him kindness and worry in her voice. He looked at her adoringly “Nothing love, I just...” “Commander!!”  Came soldier with bird on his shoulder “We got message from the emperor...” soldier gulped – Aragorn turned at him “So what does it say?” Soldier gulped again “He is... he is... He is coming here” Aragorn looked at him “WHAT!!” he shouted at soldier “Go warn leaders!” Aragorn snarled at him “Yes sir!” soldier nearly runned away from him. Aragorn turned to luck at Elisa “That damn letter was for buying the time but now it looks like we are in even deeper problem!” Elisa looked at him her arm entangled into his “Well now we will see what will happen won’t we?” Aragorn looked at him “Now I will have to stay here and greet them. I will send Ulfric with Celann and Sorine to speak to Grey Beards.” He looked at hers warm sea blue eyes “We don’t have much time – sun is gone – vampires gathering an army – and we will have to face it – I hate this plan” he smiled at her but worry was apparent on his face. She leaned into his arms and kissed him.

He walked in the room looking at the man gathered there “so do we have any idea when he will arrive here?” people in the room exchanged glance’s “No? That’s perfect” he said sarcastically “How our search of the castle is going, do our spies report anything?” Brynjolf looked down at the table “Still nothing” Aragorn shook his head “just great” he said silently “JUST FUCKING GREAT!” he shouted now “A fucking army is gathering on our doorstep and still we have nothing!” “Not - nothing!” Ulfric came in “We have aid from Grey Beards – they are afraid of Erick of what he had became” Ulfric looked at Aragorn “But they demands to see you they claimed to have to show you something!” Aragorn looked at Jarl and nodded “That’s the first bit of good news I heard today. The meeting is over I am going to pack my things and prepare for journey.” He looked at disapproving sights  “Any disagreement!” he said and smiled “The emperor is coming and you need to greet hi like leader of this group!” Tulius said “Hang on what he thinks or what they think I need to do – the World out there is suffering and **we** need to save it! I am leaving tomorrow Ulfric you are coming with me this time last time well you know what happened” Aragorn motioned his arm. Ulfric smiled at him “Emperor won’t be pleased by this!” Aragorn furrowed his brows  “But shit on what he thinks – lets save this world!” Tulius was at his side “I will greet him and smooth the situation – commander!” Tulius spoke then Brynjolf and Vilkas joined their side. Aragorn looked at all men shook his head “It looks like we came to agreement!” Men looked at each other “No mater what happens, no matter if we have to sacrifice our lives – we will save this world!” Vilkas spoke “Lets hope it will not come to that lad” – Brynjolf joined in. Later some guards came in and gave some more reports as they saw how his team of leaders started to work together... Soldiers believed even more in this fight and victory of it as they left talk came out of how leaders are working together now as one – no more bickering and fighting between each other.    


	4. Chapter 4

“C’mon we are almost here!” shouted Ulfric from higher ground looking down at Agmaer that was stumbling over the steps “Remind me again why we can’t use horses?” Ulfric shrugged his shoulders “Symbolic things and tradition”. Aragorn knew that the only reason was to make boy uncomfortable.

They were near the gates as Ulfric opened it - four old man was standing and waiting for them “You must be that man we heard about.” Only one man of them spoke others exchanged glances “The one that his name are spoken loudly in the wind – wolf as people came to be calling you or commander as others look up to you and are seeking your counsel.” Man continued despite Aragorn’s uncomfortable expression “So who are you commander, wolf or hero whose name we heard in the wind” Aragorn looked at those man “I am none of those things” he looked to see Ulfric’s disapproving expression and Agmaer’s eyes dart down. “I am Aragorn Tress”. “Very well I am Arangier. Ulfric spoke that you seek our counsel on finding Elder Scroll’s – we don’t meddle in these things, but our leader Paarthurnax – might be able to help you – as he previously agreed to speak only to you Hunter” Aragorn’s brows furrowed “Very well then – Where can I meet him?” Arangier looked at young man “You can’t without my help. Your companions will have to stay here!” Aragorn looked at his friends they clearly showed disagreement on this “I agree.” Agmaer came closer to him and spoke “What are you doing? What if this is another trap?” Aragorn gave him comforting smile “It’s not trap – wait for me here I will be back shortly!” he told his friends and moved to follow Arangier.

“A Dragon!” - Aragorn looked up and saw giant beast land near them other one stayed up in the sky. “Greetings vundernyk – I am Paarthurnax” Dragon turned to Arangier then  to Aragorn “What brings you to my mountain!” Aragorn looked at the beast – he tried to speak but words somehow left him. Images of the dragon in Dawnguard started haunting him again. His started to shiver “Are you afraid of me human?” dragon asked “I mean you no harm!” Arangier looked at him – curious.  “I-I am sorry. I didn’t… It’s just… I” Aragorn stammered as he closed his eyes memories of cold – dead dragon fire coming near him – fight, explosion burning buildings – soldiers fighting. “Is everything ok wolf?” – Arangier asked as Aragorn didn’t move only stood in one place with his head lowered and eyes closed “I – I… yes. Everything is fine!” Aragorn responded. Dragon looked at him closer “You might be good man but bad liar” dragon breathed out Aragorn flinched “speak now human!” Arangier stood near him “Wolf will you speak with Paarthurnax?” Aragorn looked at old man “I’ll speak. I must” then turned to face the dragon. Dragon spoke again “Tell me why you are so uncomfortable of speaking with me?” Aragorn looked at old beast “When Dawnguard fell we’ve had to face a dragon – he came out of nowhere – from the ground” Aragorn took a deep breath “I still remember everything if that was yesterday – that man…” Aragorn looked at dragon “So human, you are haunted by the past and have to face foe stronger than you ever be  - as he was my student for the time” Aragorn looked at old beast “So you knew everything?” He didn’t wait for response “Why did you asked that question then?” Paarthurnax spoke “Everyone needs to confront past to move further in the future that awaits them. Wolf as people came to be calling you commander – as they look for your guidance, Hunter – as you fight for the light that has gone from this world and Hero – as you must triumph.  Your fight won’t be easy as you will have to face the man that once been light of this world as he have power that you don’t have as his betrayal was so strong that even his friends moved away from him” Woman stepped out of the shadow “You” Aragorn looked at the woman “You helped me… Who are you?” Woman spoke “My name Valerica. And yet I come to your aid” Aragorn looked at her “Young hunter, bow is in Erick’s hand and sun is lost” Aragorn looked at her “Well I think we figured ourselves. That as we were the ones that lost it!” anger in his voice as he felt uncomfortable chill in his bones. “Listen hunter you will need to find all Elder scrolls and moth priest for this as you will be the one searching the place – that bow came from” Aragorn clapped his hands mockingly “Very nice, very nice = it would be great plan if knew where to find them – there are nothing left in Winterhold or Dawnguard – no scrolls no moth priest – NOTHING!”   “Calm down Hunter – They are in Volkihar” Aragorn spoke his voice low pitched in anger “I don’t… I can’t remember how I came out of there or how I got to Solitude” Valerica spoke “I will lead you, don’t worry!” Paarthurnax “Wolf one more thing!” he said something to unfamiliar language – and another dragon came down “Wolf this is Odahviing – he was friend of Dragonborn before he turned in to darkness – he will keep close to you as you are not familiar in dovahzool our tongue!”  Paarthurnax spoke. Aragorn slowly approached the dragon named Odahviing “You are the mortal that fought him and survived – impressive! For someone this week” Aragorn looked at beast “So you are the one that helped that one fight Alduin and win – good work for the beast” Aragorn mocked dragon – feeling comfortable to do so  and smiled “I will stay close to you _wolf_ you can’t _shout_ but call me as I will be able to hear you, but do that outside, for now I am your companion in this as this is as much mine fight as yours” Dragon spoke.

Aragorn looked at Arangier “Arangier can you tell Ulfric and the others that they must head out in the fort and prepare to fight and meet someone – they will know who oh and yeah tell them that I am going on my own this time no need for them to know I have vampire as mine companion – but you can mention dragon it will ease their minds a bit!” Aragorn gave order, Arangier nodded and left them “Lets travel” Aragorn said and climbed on dragons back helping Valerica to get on it to.

“This is it!” Valerica spoke and dragon started to land near Solitude to avoid being seen. “This is where I need to land you, but I’ll keep close watch on both of you!” Odahviing told them and flew up. “Let’s go” Aragorn told to Valerica “Lead the way”. They walked through mountain. Till they saw Northwatch keep “I remember this place. Vaguely. But still, as if” He walked near small port – there was small boat “I’ve been wounded badly, water was cold…” Valerica looked at him as he was far away. His pained expression called to her – they needed to be quick in this place for his sake “Let’s go – the sooner the better” Aragorn shook his head “Ok let’s go” he said his voice silent and with pain in it. 

The boat was left behind them as they sneaked silently behind the castle. Valerica was taking the lead – Aragorn followed patiently. “The entrance to the garden was repaired and so it’s the entrance to the main hall.” Aragorn looked at her “Garden is not our option then?” “no as vampires are gathering almost everywhere, it’s almost an army here now also those in the darkest corners in other places to belong in this army” Valerica turns her face to his “He wants to turn this land his kingdom of vampires he wish to make people their food and worst thing he can do that – with all that power!” Aragorn looked at her “So why don’t you help him? It would benefit you to” Valerica’s gaze was deep “It won’t benefit anyone without sun everything will die soon and I doubt he is planning on returning it” “oh” was Aragorn’s response. “So what’s the plan then?” Valerica thinked their options “We will have to climb to the balcony and move to other halls in the upper level and try not to  make too much noise we don’t need an army catching us” “That’s all – I thinked that you want to fight an army.” Valerica looked at him not understanding the joke. Aragorn sighed and took rope that was placed on his regal hunter’s armor – he still used this armor for travels. He prepared the rope and to climb that wall and started climbing it as he was on top of the wall he helped Valerica. As they both were finally on the wall familiar voice greet them “Well hello there” Erick spoke “Shit!” was Aragorn‘s silent response “Well is that any way to speak to house master?” he mocked them as other vampires came to his side one female stood right near him “No I guess is not” he turned to Valerica “I helped you to get out of Oblivion I saved Serana and killed Harkon. Is this any way to thank me? I guess not” Then he turned to woman his palm caressing her cheek “See love – I told you she betrayed us” Serana turned to Valerica “I thought you were with us” Valerica tried to speak but Serana continued “I thought you will understand, but I see you are like father only thinking what’s best for you” Valerica’s pained voice echoed through silent “Serana, please you must see that this is madness you tried to stop this” she pointed at the sky “Before, you can’t…” Erick took bow from his back and shot Valerica with blooded elven arrow, Serana showed no expression as Valerica knelt and died near Aragorn. Aragorn knelt before her as arrow exploded leaving nothing but red ashes around him. He stood up then he heard Erick laugh “Rebel hunter – how dare you to rebel against me. I am Dragonborn. And you know what, I got tired of you I will kill you today and next thing will be your friends that went into hiding!” Erick held bow tighter prepared another arrow, Aragorn readied to his swords prepared “This will be fun” Erick laughed Serana stood near him shocked. Erick pulled string and shot arrow Aragorn dodge it and went on running in to Valerica’s little laboratory – vampires followed him with the laugh. Her runned and runned till he reached the courtyard. Then he stopped in his tracks to see that he was surrounded by an army of beast – where were no way out. Aragorn collected himself as he heard footsteps behind him and all too familiar laugh that will haunt his darkest dreams. “ODAHVIING!!!!!” Aragorn shouted and heard furious roar from above as he raised his head he saw dragon breathing fire at vampires, which turned to ashes. From behind he heard shouting at some odd language again and Erick appeared just near him he took his coat and raised him up as Aragorn was to him almost weightless. “You came here killed my army and now you are even big nuisance!” he throw Aragorn at the back wall and again was quickly near him “Do you honestly believe you can kill me? Do you think you can stop me?!” he talked to Aragorn in raised voice. Aragorn stood near him his blade ready as he never dropped them, one of his blades painted in his blood as he cut his palm with it again Erick was too slow to see Aragorn’s blade coming to him, but not to slow to avoid it. He moved backwards that gave time for Aragorn to move away and Odahviing to come to his aid. Dragon once again breathed fire at the vampires in front of Aragorn and then at back where Erick stood.  Aragorn moved forward as he heard Erick curse and come near him. Aragorn runned then jumped through dragon fire feeling it as fire burned through some of his armor and burned his skin. He runned through great hall door and was inside.

Once inside he quickly hid in the shadows and moved in the basement to reclaim something important. He walked near vampire that was overseeing humans and dispatched him hid his body and moved further to see, what kind of prisoners was in there. Not soon after Aragorn found dead monk, he searched his body and found all three Elder Scrolls as they gave away to him unnatural warm “So this is it!” he whispered to himself. ‘Time to find the exit’ he thought to himself.

He moved on the top floors trying to avoid vampires that were in search of him – couple looked doors and blocks in the way kept them away since they could smell Aragorn’s cut arm. He was on the balcony again. This time Serana greet him “I knew you will come here” she prepared her Elven sword “prepare to die monster” Aragorn looked at her pulled out his blades “I am monster” he pointed at the sky “Not my work… Serana Your mother wouldn’t want for me to hurt you, please step away from this now Dragonborn is crazy!” Serana spoke “He is not, she never cared about me – and the hell with you what do you know about me!” She lunged to attack Aragorn called Odahviing again and stepped in front of her attack “I know nothing, but please I will not hurt you for her, cause I owe her for saving  my life!” Aragorn then stepped over the edge and felt air around his body as he fell then been raised up by the dragon as he was on his beast back. 

They flew silent, Aragorn held on scrolls tightly – they was the only good thing now holding their last hope of surviving.

Aragorn gave Odahviing directions to the fort, and when they landed people looked with fear at the dragon “Maybe you should stay in sky or somewhere near here” Aragorn told Odahviing as he raised his giant wings and flew away “Hey I didn’t meant to insult you! You know!” he spoke to the dragon. People were looking at him; his soldiers were looking at him. All burned up hand cut, and bloody but alive. Elisa came near him and hugged him close he hugged her back, she spoke “Ulfric came back he told us this insane story that you  flew away on the dragon somewhere?” Aragorn looked at her “Oh don’t worry!” he said while she looked him over “Don’t worry, you ask me to not worry, Aragorn!” soldiers were looking at them. Aragorn was glad that Celann stepped in he could avoid this argument for now at least. 

After meeting in the planning room they focused soldiers on different task – those of course that was sent to search for Volkihar. Elder Scrolls was taken for safe keeping, now they needed only moth priest. This is the task for Tulius to complete. Job for now was over and only preparations for fight will begin. 

Aragorn walked out of the room and headed to His and Elisa’s room. She was waiting for him there. “I will not have a chance to squirm out of this one, will I?” Elisa stood up “Aragorn, I always ask you to be careful I know that’s impossible for you on this matter” she looked at him pained expression on her face “I know you were in Volkihar. Gunmar was here” he stood in one place and watched her “I need to explain this!” Elisa came closer and took his hand “You… It would be for best… Don’t hold back anything!” she commanded him and led him near the bed to sit. “If this is the case it’s time to speak about everything from the beginning. As child…” 

He told her his story. She sit there “So that woman vampire she saved your life because she thought that it’s the right thing to do?” Aragorn nodded “You know what. I am glad she saved you” Elisa leaned at his armored shoulder “I think it also be for best for you to remove your armor. Aragorn looked at her nodded and tried to remove his armor flinched when his cut hand touched the armor. Elisa shook her head and helped him out of his armor. He smiled at her tired smile and went to lay down she followed him shortly. Elisa turned to Aragorn that still lay awake “Try to get some sleep” she spoke “I can’t – now I can remember everything that happened” his tired voice came “Once I close my eyes it feels like I am back there!” Elisa turned to him put her hand in his hair and stated massaging his head to calm him, he hummed at her movement. She looked at him, tried to calm him – but at the same moment felt helpless he was the one leading them, he was the one she didn’t imagined her life without.  “Aragorn… I love you” she spoke his eyes were immediately at hers “Elisa… I – I” he took a deep breath she looked at him as His cheeks reddened and he pulled her even close “I love you to!” he told her. Aragorn felt like weight from his shoulders went down finally he smiled at her and pulled her on top of him in the bed, to hold her even closer – she was more valuable treasure to him than the Elder Scrolls, at that moment he didn’t want to let her go not even for the minute or second.                                  


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn lay in his bed and thinked about next moves – they needed moth priest. His thoughts were interrupted by movement and soft loving kiss from Elisa. She looked at him, smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair. “Good morning” she smiled and greets him “Is it morning or night. I ought to lose notice of time!” Aragorn looked at her she pated his chest “Stop worrying for a moment and rest you deserve it” she kissed him again. He caught her kiss and deepened it then pulled away slightly “Only one way to relax then” he smiled and immediately was on top of her she raised her head and again caught his lips, Aragorn slipped out of his pans and helped Elisa to lose her clothes. They kissed passionately, hungry for each other. As Aragorn entered her she whimpered feeling him full inside her.  After awhile they both lost control over their bodies and succumbed at each other lap. Aragorn smiled at her feeling fully content, she returned his smile. They were one at that time and couldn’t separate from each other. “I love you” Aragorn whispered to her as she was the only treasure to him. 

He laid on his bed watching Elisa lazily brush her fingers across his chest, her body curves where visible to him; he eyed her and smiled fondly at her, then leaned down and kissed her head. Elisa looked at him “Promise me! Promise me that no matter what you will come back to me” she pleaded him Aragorn looked at her “I promise. Nothing is going to stop me…” Aragorn caught her eyes “Elisa after all this is over… I-I… I want to stay with you…. Forever… will you do this favor to me?” Elisa looked at him surprised nonetheless, her silence made him worry “If that’s what you want… I won’t push you… but…” Elisa looked at him “Is this your marriage proposal?”  she looked at him “Yes” he said firmly and his eyes went on the wall, she took his face and pushed it slightly so he could watch at her eyes “That’s ok… I will” she smiled; he looked at her in disbelief then smiled a smile of pure joy and happiness. “I love you” he hugged her tightly to his chest she smiled at his gesture.

After a week.

General Tulius came to the planning room “Wolf, Emperor finally arrived and as arranged he brought two moth priest’s” Aragorn nodded and went t o follow Tulius “I am sorry for the delay, commander, but there were no other way” Aragorn nodded “I understand. Roads these days not to safest” Emperor looked at him “You are still just a boy how old are you 18; 19?” Aragorn looked at the man “I am 20 sir” “and you already impressed so many people as they are ready to follow your command” Aragorn looked at the emperor “They are just a man we ought to face a monsters and we need the miracle – scroll’s we acquired might show us where Auriel’s bow was found and means to bring the sun back” Aragorn looked up at the dark sky. Emperor called two men at his side “These are moth priest, give them the scrolls” Aragorn looked at those men “If you don’t mind I will overlook this reading ceremony?” It came to them more like command than request one man stepped in front “If I may ask young commander have you found by any chance Dexion Evicus, he was moth priest who was sent here to find Elder scrolls that you now had in your hands?” Aragorn looked at the man remembering sight of dead priest that was holding Scrolls “Yes I found him in Vampire castle Volkihar – he is dead” Aragorn lowered his head “I am sorry for your lost” Man stepped back “So this is his fate” he whispered to himself. Emperor looked at Aragorn “Wait Vampire castle. Did you steal these from vampires?” Celann came from Aragorn’s back side “Yes and he did that alone. This tale I must tell you sir” Emperor nodded to Celann and turned once again to Aragorn “Alone, Why is that?” Aragorn looked at the man “That place is too dangerous for any person I couldn’t risk my means life in there and also I couldn’t risk the Elder scrolls to be in there” Emperor looked at him him awe he didn’t expect him to be good commander for his inexperience and young age but he appeared to be wrong about this man “Very well then you might follow moth priest and me to start reading these scrolls. If there might be answers we need to find them before it’s too late” Aragorn fixed emperor’s sentence “Before Erick stops gathering the army and attacks”

After reading. 

   “I need to get to Darkfall crossing!”Spoke Aragorn way too loudly “There will be answers. I just know it.” Emperor looked at him and smiled “You are eager to finish this _wolf_ ” Aragorn looked irritated “Not you to sir” Man chuckled “Well others say you resemble one – brave strong always taking fight against stronger and don’t falter” Emperor looked at him “It’s interesting who will win wolf – that is trying to bring peace or dragon - that tries to destroy everything.” Aragorn looked at him and smiled “Let’s hope for the best”. “COMMANDER!” shouted one of the messengers “A giant army is gathering near Whiterun”. “Prepare the army! We will march for the final fight! Find Celann Gunmar and Sorine tell them to prepare! Tell Ulfric, Tulius, Brynjolf and Vilkas that they will lead this fight – don’t wait for me – defend the town! I will come and I will bring back the sun!” Aragorn gave orders to messenger “So this is the final fight” Emperor glanced towards north were Whiterun stood “Yeah” Aragorn looked up at the sky and called Odahviing. Dragon landed in the courtyard people gathered around them – Elisa stood and watched as Aragorn walked near the dragon, then went to him hugged him and kissed him “Come back to me!” she said as others looked at them with adoration “You gave me a promise” she rubbed her stomach. Aragorn looked at her with awe and kissed her again “It… very well for you I will bring back sun for you and because of you I will return – no matter how selfish it would seem” Elisa looked at him, smiled and caressed his cheek, she looked at his light green eyes “I love you” she said and after Aragorn kissed her one last time he climbed on dragons back and left.   


End file.
